parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wrong Road
Cast * Rafiki (The Lion King) as Edward * Pongo (101 Dalmatians) as Gordon * Puss in Boots (Shrek 2) as Bill * Donkey (Shrek) as Ben * Shrek as BoCo * Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Thomas (does not speak) * Roger (101 Dalmatians) as Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) * Bart Simpson as Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Ken (Bee Movie) as Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Nanny (101 Dalmatians) as Mrs Kyndley (cameo) * Grimsby (from The Little Mermaid) as The Vicar of Wellsworth (cameo) * The Evil Queen (from Snow White) as The Stationmaster's Wife (cameo) * Everyone else as Themselves Transcript Bagheera's route is important and so is Rafiki's. But their paths and bridges are not so strong as those on the main road. Roger Radcliffe does not allow the heavier animals like Pongo to walk on them. But one day, the way Pongo was talking, you would have thought Roger had given this order for quite another reason. "It's not fair!" grumbled Pongo. "What isn't fair?" asked Rafiki. "Letting ogres do dalmatians work," replied Pongo. "Never mind, Pongo. I'm sure Shrek will let you take his monkeys sometimes." Pongo spluttered. "I won't take Shrek's dirty monkeys! I won't walk on branch roads!" "Why not? It would be a nice change." "Roger Radcliffe would never approve," huffed Pongo. "Branch roads are vulgar!" Pongo puffed away. Rafiki chuckled and followed him to the train station. Every evening the two animals took two sets of fast women from the station. Pongo always leaves first with an express for the main road. Rafiki follows five minutes later with his women for the branch road. Usually, everything runs like clockwork. But tonight, there was trouble. A lady in a green floppy hat was saying goodbye to a friend. It was nearly time for Pongo to start. The fireman looked back towards the back of the line and saw something green waving. "Right away, mate!" He thought the guard had waved his flag. Pongo started. Leaving luggage, his passengers and the guard all standing on the platform. Everyone was very surprised and cross. To make matters worse, by the time Pongo had been stopped and brought back, Rafiki was already late with his flowers. So now, he set off first. But the signalman at the junction wasn't told about the change. By mistake, he sent Rafiki along the main road. Pongo was sent along the branch, and arrived cold and cross on one of the sidings near the harbour. Next morning, Puss and Donkey peeped into the yard. There were no monkeys for them but they didn't mind that. They thought teasing Pongo would be much better fun. "What's that?" asked Puss. "Shh!" whispered Donkey. "It's Pongo." "It looks like Pongo, but it can't be. Pongo never comes on the branch road. He thinks them vulgar." Pongo pretended he didn't hear them. "If it isn't Pongo," said Puss, "it's just a pile of old steel..." "...which we better take to the scrapyard," finished Donkey. "No, Donkey. This lot's useless for scrap. We'll take it to the harbour and throw it into the sea." Pongo. was alarmed. "I am Pongo! Stop! Stop!" When Shrek suddenly arrived, Pongo thought him the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen." "Shrek, my dear lion, save me." Shrek quickly cleared up the situation and threatened to take away the monkeys he brought for Puss and Donkey. This made them behave at once. Pongo thought he was wonderful. "Those little demons. How do you do it?" "Ah, well," said Shrek, "it's just a knack." Pongo still believes that Shrek saved his life. But we know Puss and Donkey were only teasing. Don't we?